The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction disc clutch.
From German Patent No. 25 08 878 a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction disc clutch is known in which a disc part carrying the clutch friction linings is mounted rotatably, with limited play in rotation, on a hub part. On a hub flange protruding radially from the hub part an external toothing is provided in which an internal toothing of an annular disc of the disc part engages. The hub flange and the annular disc have apertures radially facing one another in which springs are seated which couple the disc part and the hub part rotationally elastically with one another.
In the known clutch disc the abutment faces of the hub flange and of the annular disc act radially offset in relation to one another upon the springs. Thus the springs are eccentrically loaded and thus stressed to an increased extent.
Accordingly the present invention is directed toward provision of a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction disc clutch in which a disc part carrying the clutch friction linings is coupled rotationally elastically through at least one spring with a hub part, the spring being loaded, in a constructionally simple manner, symmetrically in relation to its end face facing in the circumferential direction of the disc part and/or the hub part.